kitkaramakstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerinian Staff
The Cerinian Staff is a multipurpose tool and weapon created by the inhabitants of Cerinia. It is an ornately-decorated polearm that is capable of telescoping from twelve inches to approximately six feet in length. It is made from an unknown metal alloy (which is also used in the construction of the royal tiara) that provides it with phenomenal tensile strength while at the same time being light enough for ease of use as a melee weapon. In addition to hand to hand combat, it also has an emitter concealed within the head of the device that can dischgarge a variety of defensive and offensive attacks. These include the fire blaster, which emits a directed-energy shot at the target and is effective for engaging enemies at a distance as well as operating certain Krazoan technologies found on the planet Sauria, and the ice blast, which dischages an extremely cold, continuous blast over a short distance that can freeze anything it contacts in seconds, similar to the effects of exposure to liquid nitrogen. The staff can also generate other effects, including the ground quake, which releases built-up energy within the staff (sometimes augmented by the Dahn Daju technique) to create a localized earthquake that can knock opponents off their feet and temporarily incapacitate them, a boost maneuver wherein energy builds in the staff and is then forcibly discharged through the bottom end, launching the user up to twenty feet into the air, as well as a powerful energy shield that can withstand virtually any kind of physical or energy attack, even a nuclear blast so long as the user is not located directly at ground zero. There are two Cerinian Staffs known to exist, one belonging to Krystal and another brought in from an alternate dimension by Kursed, which later came to belong to Marcus McCloud. The two staffs are virtually identical, though the latter came to be distinguished after being stained with Kursed's blood after Marcus used it to mortally wound her in a bitter battle on Fichina in Reflections of a New Generation. Because the staff is unique, the characters are shocked when both staffs are seen together. They're further surprised when one staff was able to penetrate the shield bubble of the other staff, proving that they were the same object. In Kit's stories, this staff is a misunderstood technology and not merely 'magical'. It retains a battery charge and can have programs / applications installed, added and altered. It can network to Cornerian computer systems, as Slippy manages to interface it with Fox McCloud's computerized gauntlet. It is here that a holographical program is installed, using the staff's built in holographic emitter and battery supply to holographically alter the user. The staff can also be used as an antenna to intensify the abilities of Dahn Daju. It can also be used to amplify a telepathic message, especially when the user is in distress or otherwise emotional. Able to network with other existing forms of technology, Krystal and Fox also discovered that it was extremely compatible with Krazoan technology found on Sauria. This includes but is not limited to computer interfaces to upgrade the staff's offensive programs, using it as a toggle switch or a lever for archaic Krazoan door mechanisms. There were also specially locked doors on Sauria that required the staff, after being upgraded, to act as the key. Speculation has arisen between the characters during the course of Reflections of Marcus McCloud, leading them to believe that the ancient Cerinian staff may have its technological roots from the Krazoa. This begs the question if some of the galactic races may be somehow related to one another, differing only by a million years of genetic evolution. Slippy and his father reverse-engineered the Cerinian Staff's shield capabilities. From this endeavor, the Cornerian R&D department designed shield barrier technology. These items are seen in the Star Fox Assault game, mostly during multiplayer levels. Like the staff's shield, the bubble is impervious to attacks. However, because of the difference in energy technology, Cornerian Shield Bubbles do not last very long. Also, as a design flaw, they turn purple before wearing off, which indicates their imminent failure to enemies on the battlefield. The Cerinian Staff maintains a stable blue glow and only draws energy from the secondary battery cell so as not to waste the main power cell. On Sauria, a plant that produces glowing gem-like fruit with a potent supply of citric acid is able to charge the staff in small increments. Typically it is charged on a base. Safety Features For the Reflections Series, Krystal's staff uses Inductive Charging technology to regain energy without need for direct contact with the charging station. This allows the staff to be charged under water or inside of a display case or handbag. This also means the battery is completely self sealed with no exposed contacts as a safety feature. Unlike real-life rechargable power supplies however, the staff does not exhibit any thermal changes when charging. The staff is designed with technologically advanced sensors and an accelerometer as a safety trigger to ensure the user cannot utilize it in a suicidal way, nor can two people grappling with the staff force-use it on the owner if it is still in their possession. The staff's tip closes when it is not weapon-enabled. It telescopically reduces itself in size when not in use. A reserve battery is installed SOLELY for the use of shielding the user even if the main battery is depleted. The amethist-like jewels located at the tip and base are coils used to release energy. While the bottom jewel is razor sharp at its tips, it is encased within a metallic enclosure with a special glass-like polymer allowing the jewel to be displayed. The casing for the bottom jewel is blunt, smooth and safe to the touch. Unlike some fan fiction pieces, Kit's story displays the bottom of the staff as a safe place to touch. This is best explained when Fox uses the staff to catch Krystal when she falls through the roof at the top of the Krazoa Palace near the end of Star Fox Adventures game. Because each of them is grabbing near the ends of the staff without being injured, it is assumed that the staff ends, themselves, are NOT razor sharp as was stated on the StarFox Arwingpedia page.